


Flamme imprudente

by Fenouil



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenouil/pseuds/Fenouil
Summary: Honeychurch est tenu prisonnier dans la villa qu’Olrik occupe en ce moment. Ayant des besognes malhonnêtes à accomplir, celui-ci se retire avec ses hommes, laissant la demeure sous la surveillance de Jack.Des agents du MI5 et de la Scotland Yard sont guidés par des pistes jusqu’au refuge des scélérats, dont Olrik est le dirigeant, et qu’Honeychurch, chargé initialement de l’affaire (et à présent disparu il y aurait une semaine), aurait impulsivement suivi, tentant de repérer la planque.Jack n’est pas ce qu’il semble être : son regard impassible et son visage inexpressif cachent une toute autre facette de tendresse qui se révèle en présence de son amant: le sous-chef du MI5.
Relationships: David Honeychurch/Jack (Blake et Mortimer)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Flamme imprudente

La lourde porte de la geôle où l’agent du MI5 fut enfermé s’ouvrit, inondant la pièce d’une pâle lueur jaunie qui contrastait vivement avec l'obscurité dont elle était, jusqu’alors, engloutie. Celui-ci, arraché en sursaut de ses pensées, relevant instinctivement les yeux, fut frappé d’un mélange de surprise confuse et de joie, qui se lisait sur son blême visage, en apercevant la silhouette, aux contours délimités par la clarté liquide de la lumière du couloir, de l’individu qui se tenait debout, encadré dans l’ouverture de la porte. Il s’agissait de Jack, l’un des mercenaires à la solde d’Olrik. Honeychurch eut voulu lui adresser la parole familièrement, mais se retint ; il se pouvait qu’il se trouve face à lui non pas de livre volonté, mais parce qu’Olrik, lui-même, l’aurait chargé de le faire parler, comme il eut déjà expérimenté. Il souhaitait que ce ne fut cette dernière option, car il savait Jack incapable de le blesser, même étant de camps opposés, ce qui pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences, étant donné qu’il serait vu par le colonel comme un traître et recevrait le sort qui lui serait réservé en tant que tel, ce qui, pourtant, n’était pas le cas.

« N’ayez crainte. Vous pouvez sortir, à présent. » - dit Jack, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, en s’adressant à Honeychurch, qui se trouvait assis sur une planche en bois en décomposition tenue au mur par des chaines vieillies d’une fermeté douteuse, les mains oubliées sur ses genoux.

Le cachot était humide et peu accueillant ; il sentait le renfermé et le moisi ; sur les murs, la mousse profitait allégrement de cette atmosphère pour proliférer, revêtant les parois de cette pièce glaciale d’un rideau verdâtre et moelleux. Un courant d’air permanent, qui se glissait par l’étroite petite fenêtre, placée au-dessus du niveau des yeux, dont la rouille tachait les barreaux, et se précipitait vers la lourde porte de bois ferré, s’échappant par la fente formée entre elle et le sol, rendait encore plus inconfortable le séjour forcé d’Honeychurch dans cette odieuse habitation.

« Ils ont quitté la villa et ne reviendront pas de sitôt. Nous sommes seuls. » - insista Jack, face au regard incertain qu’il devinait. Puis, incommodé par cet air qui, infatigable et désagréablement, ne cessait de valser dans la pièce, se hâta d’ajouter, d’un regard affable – « Je vous ai préparé un thé chaud. Il vous fera le plus grand bien. ».

Honeychurch, lui lança un sourire rassuré et se leva, le dos humide dû aux gouttes d’eau qui se condensaient sur les parois et dégoulinaient paresseusement le long des mêmes. Jack s’avança, alors, et, le prenant chaleureusement par le bras, le conduisit hors de cet inhospitalier cachot.

\- - - - - - -

Pendant ce temps, à l’extérieur de l’habitation, Blake, Kendall, des agents du MI5 et de la Scotland Yard surveillent précautionneusement la villa, les armes en mains et le regard attentif, maintenant une distance considérable de celle-ci. La clarté tardive du jour s’affaiblissait et la nuit menaçait d’imposer sa lugubre présence.

« Capitaine Blake, qu’attendons-nous pour lancer l’ordre d’assaut ? » - interpella Kendall, qui trouvait l’attente inutilement longue.

« Encore un peu de patience, inspecteur. Ils ont un hottage ; un faux pas pourrait lui couter cher. Nous devons garantir que le terrain soit libre afin de pouvoir bénéficier de l’effet surprise. » - répondit le chef du MI5, sans détourner les yeux méfiants de l’habitation, « Le calme qui règne autour de cette demeure ne m’inspire guère confiance… ».

« …Croyez-vous qu’ils auront torturé votre adjoint en vue d’obtenir des informations ? » - ajouta Kendall, d’un ton craintif, suite à une réflexion.

« …Je ne sais pas vous le dire, old chap… » - admit Blake, après une brève pause, le cœur serré par cette pensée. Après tout, Honeychurch n’était pas seulement un bon agent et son adjoint : il était aussi, et au-dessus de cela, son ami. Une telle idée le blessait, d’autant plus qu’elle n’était pas si impensable que ça, connaissant Olrik comme il le connaissait.

« Capitaine!, la villa semble être, extérieurement, dépourvue de sentinelles. La voie est, donc, libre. » - relata un agent qui fut envoyé en éclairage.

« Bien. » - affirma le chef des services de contre-espionnage britanniques, d’un air décidé – « Nous nous approcherons doucement, sans le moindre bruit de la villa. Ce fait est à s’en méfier, mais nous tenterons notre chance face à cette opportunité inespérée. ».

\- - - - - -

Jack emmena Honeychurch dans le salon, une pièce ample et aérée, comportant des meubles en acajou sombre placés contre les murs de la salle, sur lesquels reposaient des bibelots décoratifs ainsi que des objets divers qui appartenaient aux brigands qui l’habitaient, tel que des cigarettes, des restes de bouts de papiers et d’enveloppes ouvertes avec hâte, et, au centre, une table basse avec une couverture de verre soutenue par des supports en bois noir travaillé, autour de laquelle se disposaient deux fauteuils de peau blanche et un divan, assorti aux deux premiers, dont les bras, accueillants, semblaient vouloir embrasser celui qui s’y abandonnerait. Un napperon recouvrait partiellement la table, sur lequel étaient posées une théière, par la gorge de laquelle s’échappait un fil de fumée qui parfumait le salon d’une odeur discrète à verveine, et deux tasses du même service.

Une ténue lueur rosée traversait les rideaux, annonçant que le jour s’achevait. À cette fade et douce luminosité se fondaient les raillons de lumière dorée qu’émettait le lustre central, réfléchis et réfractés par les cristaux dont il était constitué. L’atmosphère qu’exhalait le salon inspirait une tranquillité et une douceur assoupissantes, par la température amène et la docile clarté dont il était plongé.

« Asseyez-vous où bon vous semblera et mettez-vous à votre aise, Honeychurch » - invita Jack. L’agent remercia aimablement et, suite à une brève indécision, s’installa proche de l’accoudoir gauche du sofa, tandis que Jack posait l’arme qu’il sortit de la poche intérieure de son pardessus sur le rebord de la table vitrée, car, à présent qu’ils étaient seuls, inutile de l’avoir sur soi ; il n’en aurait nullement besoin. Il servit, alors, le thé, un liquide jaunâtre, encore fumant, qui émanait une tiédeur réconfortante, offrant une tasse à l’homme qui, du divan, suivait les mouvements qu’il exécutait d’un regard tendre et distrait qui se posa sur les lunettes arrondies derrière lesquelles se cachaient les yeux timides de Jack, occultés par la lumière qui se reflétait sur les lentilles.

Les premières gorgées furent suffisantes pour que l’humidité, qui lui hantait encore la mémoire, l’inconfort et le malaise qu’il eut ressenti dans la pièce glaciale où il fut retenu prisonnier ne se dissipe en minces et lointains souvenirs, plus distants que ce qu’ils ne l’étaient en vérité.

Quand il eut fini, il laissa reposer la tasse entre ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Jack, qui ne s’était pas assis, buvait lentement le liquide aromatisé, posant de temps à autres la tasse sur l’assiette qui lui servait de support. Le doute le hantait : il s’inclinait vers la possibilité, probablement unique, de libérer Honeychurch, sachant que celui-ci, par devoir, indiquerait à la Scotland Yard l’emplacement de cette résidence, refuge de gangsters à la tête desquels se trouve le colonel Olrik, recherché par les services de sécurités britanniques, français, américains, entre autres. Il serait, ainsi, fait prisonnier, avec les autres bandits, si jamais ils n’arrivaient à fuir à temps. De plus, s’il lui rendait sa liberté, il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt.  
Mais il s’en voulait d’avoir de telles pensées, si égoïstes. Il se souvint, alors, tristement, des tourments que devait supporter Honeychurch dans la geôle, enfermé et abandonné à l’obscurité d’une nuit sans terme, fiévreux, ayant comme unique compagnie les souris qui se faufilent par l’étroite fenêtre en quête de quelque morceau de pain oublié, et souvent omit par les bandits qui avaient comme tâche s’occuper du prisonnier (et, parfois, le torturer), étant, lui, Jack, condamné à assister sans pouvoir agir, suffoqué par l’impuissance, puisqu’Olrik ne lui attribuait jamais ce genre de services.  
Il prit, donc, la plus sage et juste des décisions.

« David, » - articula Jack, suite à cette brève réflexion. Son interlocuteur, dont les yeux se trouvaient déjà sur lui posés, se contenta de lui sourire interrogativement. « …Il serait prudent que vous repartiez avant qu’ils ne reviennent. ».

L’étonnement se lisait sur le visage surpris d’Honeychurch, qui le regardait, immobilisé, sans que les mots, suspendus ou bien perdus, qu’il semblait vouloir employer, ne s’articulent.

« Mais, Jack… ! » - prononça-t-il, enfin, posant brusquement la tasse qu’il avait maintenu entre ses mains sur le bras du divan. « Vous… Ils vous verront comme un traître ! »

« Je leur dirai que vous vous êtes échappé quand je descendis vous apporter de quoi vous nourrir, puis, sachant ou ayant deviné que la villa serait quasiment déserte, vous m’avez assommé et vous êtes évadé. Ce n’est pas convainquant, mais ils ne sauront pas quoi penser d’autre à ce sujet. Olrik sait que je ne réagis point aux chantages, donc cette hypothèse sera automatiquement exclue. Ils n’auront pas, pour sûr, l’audace de s’imaginer qu’il existe une relation de complicité entre nous, … moins encore une relation comme celle que nous avons. » - ce fut avec affection qu’il murmura cette dernière affirmation, quittant le ton sec et froid avec lequel il proféra les premières phrases.

Les silencieuses minutes qui s’écroulèrent, par la suite, eurent l’apparence d’heures interminablement longues.

Jack, qui avait posé sa tasse sur le rebord de la table basse, se retourna vers Honeychurch, dont le regard vitré – aspect que lui conféraient les lunettes – errait sur le sol, et l’interrogea, troublant le calme qui régnait – « Voulez-vous encore du thé ? ». Et comme le premier lui répondait négativement d’un simple hochement de tête, il s’inclina pour recueillir la tasse abandonnée sur l’accoudoir. Son mouvement demeura incomplet : la main de l’agent atteint la sienne avant qu’elle ne touche son but. Un instant ils s’attardèrent ainsi, mais déjà leurs doigts s’entrelaçaient, comme s’ils se fondaient entre eux. Jack se laissa irrésistiblement entrainer vers Honeychurch, qui l’invitait à tel, se courbant sur lui et posant son genou droit entre les jambes écartées de celui-ci – afin de ne pas perdre l’équilibre, comme il aurait affirmé, plus tard, si on l’eu questionné. Il approcha son visage de celui du sous-chef du MI5, qui attendait sereinement le moment où leurs lèvres s’uniraient. Il n’eut pas à patienter longtemps, car déjà il sentait l’humidité du baiser qui les liaient, un baiser léger et délectable, qui, initialement superficiel et presque immatériel - si ce terme peut être employé de la sorte -, s’approfondit, permettant que leurs langues se rencontrent et se fusionnent, passionnément.

Ce ne fut que bien des instants après que ce contact se brisa, laissant un fil d’espace entre leurs visages, si proches. Jack déposa, alors, avec tendresse un doux et court baiser sur le coin de la bouche d’Honeychurch, auquel s’en suivi un autre, et encore un, chaque fois plus éloigné de l’emplacement où le premier fut donné. Ce ne fut que quand ses lèvres atteignirent le cou d’Honeychurch que le baiser fut plus long, plus moite, aussi. L’agent du MI5, les yeux à présent clos, appréciait le charme de ce moment. Il enroula ses bras autour de la ceinture de l’homme qui se tenait toujours incliné sur lui, rapprochant leurs corps. Un soupir sourd de plaisir s’échappa de ses lèvres, quand la langue avide et chaude de Jack lui humidifia la surface du cou.

Soudain, une porte frappa ; celle de la salle s’ouvrit brusquement, tandis que l’écho de pas venus de toute direction se propageait dans les couloirs et divisions de la villa, subitement éveillée de l’état de somnolence, de léthargie profonde dont elle était plongée.

« Que personne ne bouge ! » - ordonna une voix perçante qui s’éleva dans l’atmosphère auparavant paisible. Des hommes se précipitèrent à l’intérieur du salon, tenant au poing des revolvers. C’était le Capitaine Blake, l'inspecteur en chef Kendall et les agents de la Scotland Yard et des services de contre-espionnage britanniques qui venaient de pénétrer dans la villa afin de la prendre d’assaut. De leur part, la paralysie vint vite : le spectacle qui se dressait devant eux était bien au-delà de leurs attentes, les laissant figés sur place, sans réaction, d’un air profondément confus. Mais se fut Blake le plus horrifié par ce que sa vue lui présentait : Jack, le scélérat qui tenta de le descendre à l’aéroport d’Athènes* et qu’il retrouva, plus tard, lors de la tentative d’enlèvement des physiciens à Ardmuir Castle où il fut retenu prisonnier avec Honeychurch**, incliné sur son adjoint, dans une position trop peu convenable pour une simple discussion, probablement en train de l’abuser – se dit-il, le sourcil froncé de fureur.

Jack ne savait pas comment réagir, le souffle lui manquait et son sang gelait dans les veines ; il avait deviné par la voix qu’il s’agissait du Capitaine Blake, le chef du MI5. Honeychurch la reconnue tout aussi bien, ce qui pouvait se confirmer par la préoccupation qui se lisait sur son visage pâlit. Il aurait pu simuler une torture (un peu particulière, il est vrai), si seulement il avait gardé son arme sur lui. Comme ce n’était pas le cas, il n’osait faire aucun geste. Qu’iront-ils penser ? Il posa son regard soucieux sur celui d’Honeychurch, encore visiblement troublé ; les deux étaient dans une terrible et embarrassante situation. Mais avant qu’ils ne puissent débattre silencieusement la question, en quête d’une solution, faisant un pas en avant, Blake, d’un ton marqué par l’ire et par la haine, pris la parole:

« Relève-toi, canaille ! »

Jack, retrouvant l’inexpressivité et l’indifférence qu’on lui connaît, satisfit l’ordre qui lui fut imposé, puis, levant les mains en signe de reddition, recula, s’éloignant d’Honeychurch, qui le regardait, craintif, du divan qu’il n’avait toujours pas quitté, songeant à une bonne et convaincante justification pour leur tenue.

Les agents, suivant les indications du capitaine, s’emparèrent de Jack, toujours aussi apathique, qui n’offrît aucune résistance, et lui mirent des menottes aux poignets, volontairement serrées en excès, de façon à l’intimider par la douleur. Blake s’avança, l’air inquiet, alors, vers son adjoint, qui, entre-temps, se décida à abandonner le sofa et marchait, à présent, dans sa direction.

« Honeychurch !, que vous a-t-il fait, l’infâme ? Vous a-t-il blessé ? Quoi qu’il en soit, il sera sévèrement puni ! » - finit-il par déclarer, tenant son ami par les épaules, essayant de le réconforter, sans savoir exactement de quoi.

« Capitaine, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, il ne m’a absolument rien fait de mal. » - puis, face au regard inquisiteur de son interlocuteur, qui ne semblait pas être convaincu, il poursuivit, le prenant à part – « À vrai dire, j’ai su que les hommes d’Olrik et lui-même allaient s’absenter, donc j’ai profité l’occasion pour tenter de m’évader en séduisant Jack, le seul homme qui resta dans la villa. »

Rassuré par cet aveu, il lui dit, d’un air amusé et complice – « En tout cas, il parait que ça a marché. Mes félicitations pour cette initiative, tout de même ! ».

Honeychurch, forçant un sourire à son capitaine, lança rapidement et discrètement un regard anxieux à Jack, qui se tenait debout, neutralisé par deux gendarmes, un de chaque côté. Il avait entendu le mensonge qu’il raconta à son supérieur, et ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui adresser un doux sourire, pensant « Vous m’aviez déjà, il y a fort longtemps, séduit, David. Notre amour ne date pas d’aujourd’hui ni même de cette année. ». Si Honeychurch aurait pu, il lui aurait répondu « Et il ne s’arrêtera pas ici, je vous le promets. ».

**Author's Note:**

> *voir "Le mystère de La Grande Pyramide", d'Edgar Pierre Jacobs  
> **voir "L'affaire Francis Blake", de Jean Van Hamme et Ted Benoit


End file.
